witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher: Versus
|Release_date = 9 July 2008 (Browser) 24 March 2011 (iOS) |Engine = Adobe Flash Player (Browser)}} The Witcher: Versus (initially called The Witcher: DuelMail) was a free Flash-based multiplayer fighting browser game, developed for CD Projekt RED by one2tribe, that has you create a character from one of three classes and challenge other players to deadly battles. As of now the online Versus game is discontinued and is no longer playable on the website. A port to the iOS platform was released on Apple App Store in March 24, 2011 by one2tribe in partnership with Chillingo. However, it also became no longer available after 31 May 2012, when one2tribe's involvement in The Witcher brand ended. History Versus officially launched the closed beta on March 31, 2008. The open beta was launched on April 7th, and the final version was released in July 2008. When you first sign up for Versus, which is tied into your thewitcher.com forum account if you have one, you choose from one of three character classes: Witcher, Sorceress and Frightener. Naturally, you start out at level 1. Each class comes with its own set of attacks and defensive maneuvers, which you will queue up as you challenge other real people. When your opponent receives the challenge, he/she queues up their set of attacks, magical spells and defensive maneuvers, then send their challenges to other players, who must create their own counter sequence in hopes of being the last one standing, and the battle plays out with motion-capture animations in a nice-looking rendered environment. Winning consecutive fights against other real-world people gains the player experience which allows them to advance to higher levels of character development, along with gaining new skills. You will also earn orens (Temerian currency) to buy new items and weapons. Since the game began, more features have been added. Players can now pay "real world" money to buy mandrake, which can be used within the game to buy alchemical items like potions, etc. Players who participate in special Versus events can also win mandrake. Initially the game works as a bit of a rock-paper-scissors clone, expanding into something deeper as you gain levels and make your character more powerful. Player rankings are updated in real time, and you can even go back and review your own fights and those of others. Then use the handy email feature to challenge people who are not even signed up on the forums. See also * Versus classes ** Witcher ** Sorceress ** Frightener * Versus character statistics ** Versus honor system * Versus duel mechanics * Versus skills * Versus items ** Mandrake ** Witcher items ** Sorceress items ** Frightener items Gallery Versus_login.jpg|Login screen Duel_mechanics.jpg|Duel setup External links * The Witcher: Versus * one2tribe official website * A post about Versus at Tom Ohle's blog * General Information * Newbie FAQ cs:Witcher: Versus de:The Witcher: Versus es:The Witcher: DuelMail it:The Witcher: Versus pl:Wiedźmin: Versus pt-br:The Witcher: Versus The Witcher: Versus Witcher: Versus